The Final DreamWorks War: Kai's revenge
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Spirit Warrior Kai returns to the mortal realm again to take the penguin's chi. With help from Po and company can the penguins stop this evil spirit from their chi? Or will the Master of Pain, Beast of Vengeance, and Maker of Widows add them to his collection. If the Penguins can't stop him then The Final DreamWorks War will never end. No pressure.
1. Prolouge: Kai has returned(again)

The Spirit Realm

(Kai's POV)

For one glorious second I saw three strange apes, that blasted Panda, the Furious Five, and master shifu. But that isn't what interested me…it was the four black and white birds that were bursting with Chi. And I only glimpsed similar black and white birds once before on the icy shores of the southern continent. A species of black and white birds that call themselves penguins. But none of the penguins I encountered had that much chi. Those fools were completely unaware that thoughts echo across the spirit realm. And I knew where they were headed The City of New York…in the fabed undiscovered continent. Collecting the Penguins chi should be so easy…but there is only one way to get back to the real world. "Well Oogway my friend," I said, "it seems our battle isn't over after all."

I traveled the spirit realm defeating and collecting all the masters of the spirit realm. I found the master badger twins and once again they were easy to defeat. Master Thundering Rhino was a challenge but I managed to take him out with a rope dart that just happened to be floating around. His father Master Flying rhino was even more a challenge but I managed to take his chi as well. Master Porcupine just surrended immeditaly upon seeing me. I then traveled deep into the spirit realm to find Ke-pa meditating. I attacked violently, "Oh hit a guy while's he's meditating why don't you…who are you?" "I am Kai!" I said. "Oh you're the one who overloaded on chi and vanished," the dragon replied, "I guess the hero's chi was too much for you. Anyway…Let me utterly defeat you."

He sent a barrage of fire at me that I dodged expertly. "Stand still! Your just as restless as that panda!" Ke-pa shouted, "No matter I will destroy you!" I dodged another barrage of fire and launched my chainblades at him. They warpped around the dragon and he slowly turned to chi. "As this is going to take a while," Ke-pa said, "How are you going to defeat the penguins?" "It's simple their penguins! You know cute and cuddley! They won't stand a change." "Underestimating you enemy?" Ke-pa said, "how did that go last time?" The last of Ke-pa's turned to jade and his entire body reformed as a jade amulet in my hand. "Now I have two more master to find," I said. I traveled to the farthest reaches of the spirit realm and found General Shinjin in a lotus pose. "General Shinjin Destroyer of the destroyer of worlds," I said, "we meet at least!"

"General Kai," Shinjin replied, "master of pain, beast of vengeance, Maker of widows." "It's a good thing we didn't meet in battle," I said, "I would have snapped you legendary sword in half." "Yes good thing," Shinjin replied, "Because I would have banished you to the spirit realm myself!" "You are the only thing that stands between me and Oogway!" I said. "Give it a rest," the snow monkey replied, "Oogway banished you fair and square," Shinjin said, "and that panda beat you fair and square…" "Just let me take your chi already!" I said. "You know you remind me of the destroyer of worlds," Shinjin said, "He once possessed a cheese loft…" "I heard that one…everyone heard that one!" I said wrapping my chainblades around him. "This will not give you happiness," Shinjin said before he was overtaken by jade. "That was easy," I said clutching the jade amulet.

I then headed for the region of the spirit realm where Oogway lived. His voice echoed thru the realm, "Inner peace…Inner peace…" A peach leave landed on his nose, "Itchy nose…itchy nose." I could here the echo of Oogway blowing the leaf off his nose. "Ah much better…Inner peace…Inner Peace." I think that's enough I think it's time to interrupt his "inner peace" I launghed myself towards Oogway's voice my chainblades spinning thru the air. "Now what?" Oogway said as he heard the scraping of my blades.

I found Master Oogway meditating on an island of rock with a peach tree on it. I threw one of my chainblades at the rock by Oogway. "Kai?" Oogway said, "didn't Po defeat you?" "I waited hundreds of years for this rematch and all you have to say is 'didn't po defeat you?" I replied. "Let me guess," oogway said, "You need my chi so you can return to the mortal world." "There were four Penguins with an impressive amount of chi…Heading for somewhere called New York." "When are you going to stop this chi obsession it is was what destroyed you last time," Oogway said. "If it destroyed me why am I still here?" I said. "…Oh" Oogway said, "didn't think of that."

"You know the deal…I need your chi to return to the mortal realm." "Well old friend," Oogway said, "it's time for another beating!" "You forgot to notice that I stole the chi of all the masters here!" I shouted. "No," Oogway said. "So basically just surrender already!" I said. Oogway choose to attack…and that was the biggest mistake he will ever make. Our battle was long and challenging but I quickly came on top and had him chained and added to my collection. With a massive blast of chi I broke free of the spirit realm once again. A shockwave blast out across the empty spirit realm leaving a trail of destruction in it's wake. How hard can four penguins possibly be?

(end of prologue)


	2. Chapter One: Kai…Who?

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

The Central Park Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

Load the cannon again," Shen shouted. The Cannon was reloaded and aimed towards us. Shen lit another match and moved it towards the fuse. But then at the last moment a shooting star slammed into the ground where Shen, the cannon, and the gorillas were standing. There was an explosion of Green energy that knocked us all to the ground. "What was that?" Shen shouted. "Evil energy reading are off the charts," Kowalski announced. In the middle of a massive crater amid the ruins of Shen's favorite cannon stood a yak.

"No that's impossible," Shifu said, "Po defeated him." "Who are you?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "I am Kai!" the creature replied, "Supreme warlord of china." "Who?" Lord Shen asked. "The Master of pain…" "Who!?" The Red Squirrel said. "The Beast of Vengence…" Everyone except Shifu, Po, and the furious five looked at him blankly. "Uh…" He said, "You may know me as the maker of widows." "The Maker of widows?" Blowhole said, "No doesn't ring a bell." "Who exactly are you?" I said. "I am Kai!" he said, "and I'm here to take your chi!" "Um…welcome to new york," Private said. "Take our chi?" Blowhole said, "and how are you going to do that?" Kai threw a blade attached to a chain at Blowhole. The chain wrapped around Blowhole and to our horror he started to turn to jade. In a flash of light a piece of jade jewelry that resembled Blowhole appeared in Kai hand. He clipped the new jade piece on to his belt to join his collection. "Now who's next?" he asked.

"Kai!" Po said, "How did you survive?" "I am Kai," Kai replied, "that's how." "How does that even make sense," Kowalski said. "It's not important how I survived," Kai replied, "What is important is your chi." "Your not taking our chi…" I said. "Do you even know what chi is?" Kai said. "Of course we know…Kowalski!" I said. "well Chi is…eh…well chi is…Um…Yeah I got nothing," Kowalski said. "You suppose to be the brains of this operation," I said. "Well even I don't know everything…" Kowalski replied. "chi is the energy in every living thing," Master Shifu said. "Do I still have to live in a cave for thirty years?" Po said. "Eventually," Shifu replied. "Oh come on!" Po said. "and this guy wants…all of it?" I said. "Yes," Kai said. "Po how did you defeat him last time?" I asked. "Chi overload," Po and Kai replied.

"Well good luck with that," I said as Kowalski, Rico, and Private got into battlestance, "because we are the elistist of the elite…the cream of the corn on a platinum cob…and we're not going down without a fight." "Your going to be begging me to spare you," Kai said. "Dibble me," I said. Rico handed me a open bag of cheesy dibbles, "We not begging you for anything," I said stuffing a dibble in my mouth, "we don't even know what you plan is." "My plan?" Kai said, "Is to take you…" CRUNCH. "…is to take your chi…" CRUNCH "…your chi and then take the chi…" CRUNCH. Kai then tried talking really fast, 'Take all your chi and then the chi of…" CRUNCH. "…Every…" CRUNCH. "…Everyone…" CRUNCH "…IN THE…" CRUNCH "…What…" CRUNCH "…EVER…" CRUNCH "…THIS PLACE IS!" Kai shouted as I crunched another dibble. I reach for another dibble but Kai pushed the bag out of my flipper, "ENOUGH!" He then popped a cheesy dibble into his mouth, "Hmm…this are actually pretty good," He said.

"Now back to my question," Kai said, "Who's next to have their chi taken?" Kai threw several jade pieces into the air and Several jade creatures appeared in front of him. "Jombies," Monkey said. "Zombies?" Kowalski said. "Every brain for themselves!" Private said. "No Jombies as in Jade Zombies," Po said. "Are they going to eat our brains?" I said. "No they just serve as my army," Kai said leaning against the jade creature that was once blowhole. "Um…Blowhole," I said waving my flipping, "Remember me? You Mortal enemy…You know the pen-gu-win that you hate? By the way Francis…Really that's you name?" "Come on Blowhole!" Kowalski said, "Don't you want your revenge?" "He can't hear you," Kai said speaking thru all of his Jombies, "He is now my mindless servent." "Now that is unnerving," I said. "And scientifically impossible!" Kowalski said. "That's because it's magic," Kai said. "Backwards magic?" Private said. "Backwards magic?" Kai said, "that is the stupidest thing I ever heard!" "How dare you," Darla said, "Get the jar!"

"Oh no not the substandard singing!" Julian said, "No don't take my Groove!" "Hmm that lemur as a lot of chi," Kai said. "Please I don't want to be a Jombie!" Julian said, "Take mort instead!" "He doesn't have any chi," Kai said. "Um King Julian," Maurice said, "maybe we should um…run." "I am the survivor king!" Julian shouted as they ran away. Kai jumped up and landed right in front of the lemurs, "Oh great Sky Spirits!" Julian said, "Protect me! I begging of you!" "Did anyone ever tell you there are no sky spirits?" Kai said. "How dare you insult the sky spirits!' Julians said. "I told you there are no sky spirit," I said. "At least not anymore," Kai said, "taking their chi was so easy." "Ha…Wait? What do you mean not anymore?" I said. "Noooo!" Julian said. "Julian less screaming more running!" I said. "What?" Julian said. Kai flung his chainblade and it warped around julian. "Now I feel the stupidness," Julian said before joining Kai's collection of jade warriors. "Ringtail!" I said. "The king's feet are gone!" Mort said.

Joey in a fit of rage charged Kai only to meet the same fate. "This is so easy," Kai said as he stole the chi of Bada, Bing, Roger, and one of Shen's gorillas and added them to his collection. Before long he had the added Crane, Mantis, and monkey to his collection. "Hey," Marlene said, "Skipper why aren't you guys at the victory celebration?" "marlene look out!" I said. Kai's chainblade wrapped around Marlene in a a flash of sickly green she was turned into a Jombie. Jombie joey attacked me from behind and knocked me in front of kai. "Now I take you chi," Kai said. "Now yet," I said rolling away. Kai in anger waved his hands and all the jombie turned into orbs or light that returned to his belt and turned back into jade pieces. The remaining gorilla dropped one of Shen's Cannons behind Kai, "Take this!" Shen shouted firing the cannon. Kai caught the cannonball with both hands then dropped it to the ground. Shen looked on in complete shock and fired the cannon two more times. "Po do you awesome take out the bad guys move!" I said. "The Wuxi finger hold?" Po said. "yes," I said.

"Can't," Po said. "Why not?" I said, "You used it a lot during the last battle," I said. "It doesn't work on Kai as he's a spirit warrior," Po replied. Shen contiuned to fire cannonballs at Kai but to no avail. "How is this possible?" Shen said. "Your weapon may take out mortals…alas I am a spirit warrior," Kai replied. "I guess I have to destroy you the old-fashioned way," Shen replied. "Bring it on!" Kai said, "Your chi is mine anyway." "No time for pleasantries…Let's fight," shen said. "Shen! Back down now this is a battle you can not win!" Po said. "Victory must be taken…And I will take mine!' Shen shouted charging at Kai. "This is not going to end well," The Red Squirrel said.

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Kai Vs Shen(with Daleks)

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Lord Shen's POV)

This should be easy…I think I can beat a spirit warrior who's thousands of years old. I am Lord Shen and I'm not going to be humiliated by a egocentric yak. So my cannon didn't work...Oh well I have more then just cannons in my arsenal I have much more deadly weapons. Kai launched his chainblades at me but I deflected them with my Guan dao(or lance to my idotic wolf officers). I clutched one of my rope darts though I doubt that will do much of anything.

Kai charged again only by I was ready pelting him with my throwing knifes. "Are you trying to provoke me!" Kai said. "Just die already!" I shouted charging him again. Kai's blades flew at me but I pinned one of them to the ground and hit the other one sending it flying back towards the yak. He stopped it with his hand mere inches from his face. I threw more of my throwing knifes at him but he managed to dodge them. "You can't kill me!" Kai said, "stop wasting my time!" "If anyone is wasting time…it's you," I replied. Kai punched me in the face and then kicked me in the gut. "You chi is mine," Kai said raising up his blades. I spun around knocking him off his feet with my lance. Kai shouted in anger and charged toward me. I jumped out of the way at the last moment and he slammed into that annoying Panda. Po flew across the zoo and knocked out shifu, tigress, and viper.

Good less people getting in my way. I threw one of my rope darts and it got caught on one of kai's horns. Kai fell to the ground but unlike Master Thundering rhino he snapped the rope and got back up. Kai dropped the useless remains of the rope dart to the ground. "This nonsense ends now!" Kai said, "I will take your chi!" "You want my chi?" I mocked, "Take it!" "that was my line!" Po said. "Quiet panda!" I shouted. Kai used that distaction to slam into me knocking me to the ground. Kai was now visibly more angry then before but I have a surprise for him and for everyone. "You look angry," I replied, "my friends may have a job oppuntinty for you." "What friends?" Skipper asked. " ** _Exterminate!"_** "No…your mad!" Skipper said. " ** _Exterminate Kai! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** A taskforce of daleks appeared led by a special weapons dalek. "What is this Shen?" Kai said. "Blowhole had a backup plan," I replied, "Now seemed like the perfect time to deploy it." " ** _Silence! This conversation is irrelevent!"_** the speical weapons dalek replied, " ** _he must be exterminated_**." "Then stop standing around and kill him already!" I said, "how hard is it to kill an immortal?" A bronze dalek came forward, " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate!"_**

Dalek death beams hit Kai from all directions. " ** _Impossible!"_** The Special weapons dalek shouted, " ** _He should be dead! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** Kai sliced two daleks in half with his chainblades their guts flying all over the place. "Gross," Kai replied inspecting one of his blades. The remaining daleks incresed the intensty of their fire, " **Battle formation Seven!"** one of the daleks shouted lining up with four other daleks. " ** _Maximum Exterminate!"_** The five daleks fired at the same time creating a massive crater. Kai lay still in the middle of a massive crater and two daleks and my remaining gorrila were sent down to make sure he was dead. A Strategist was at the top of the crater but even it seem confident that kai was dead. I held up my lance prepared in case the penguins attacked or Kai's jade army retaliated. The gorilla touched the lifeless kai who didn't bulge or reply while the two Daleks lowered their eyestalks.

Kai's eyes suddenly snapped opened and he was instantly on his feet grabbing both of the Daleks' eyestalks ripping them out of their sockets. " ** _My vision is impared! I can not see!"_** " ** _exterminate! Exterminate!"_** the two daleks then started to blindly fire their guns. " ** _Stop firing!"_** the strategist shouted, " ** _Do not fire! Do not fire!"_** Kai added the last of my gorillas to my collection then sliced thru the two panicing daleks. Kai jumped up and landed on top of the Strategist the force sending metal panels flying all over the place. The Special Weapons Daleks back up and fired it's massive gun knocking Kai back into the crater. The Penguin called Kowalski was peering down into the crater, "I think that just angered him," he said. Kai charged out of the crater and smashed right into the Special Weapons Dalek knocking it over.

" ** _This Unit has fallen over I can not move!"_** It screeched. " ** _Assist! Assist! Assist!"_** It shouted but to no avail. Kai smashed his fist thru it's casing and the dalek creature inside screamed as it died. The result on the other daleks was instant as a drone took command, " ** _Maximum obliteration! Distenigrate"_** The daleks started to fire rapidly but Kai seemed to absorb all the blasts. He then spun his blades around deflecting the dalek's beams. Daleks started to get hit by their own deathbeams. Daleks started to explode around us until a ring of fire and debris surround me and Kai. "Well it looks like it's one on one," Kai said. A dalek ship appeared and started to fire on kai only to come crashing down with a massive blast of chi. A Dalek patrol ship hovered above us and blast kai. In a roar of rage Kai jumped up and wrapped his chainblades around the entire ship. The Daleks inside turned to jade and joined kai's jade collection. Kai landed with a thud and swung the dalek patrol around before throwing it in my direction. I jumped out of the way and the dalek patrol ship exploded as it slammed into the zoo's front gate.

Oh well this place actually looks better without it's poorly designed front gate. "Now that the strange creatures hiding inside their metal cages are gone…Let's fight!" The top of the crashed dalek ship exploded and the daleks hovered out of their ruined ships. " ** _You will bow before the might of the Dalek race!"_** the Supreme shouted, " ** _You will be exterminated!"_** Kai deployed his new Jombie daleks and sent them after their former comrades. " ** _Explain! Why are you not exterminating him!"_** The Supreme said addressing the jade daleks, " ** _Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** The Jade Daleks attacked wiping out the unexpecting daleks. " ** _Under Attack…From a Dalek!"_** The Supreme destroyed one of the jade daleks, " ** _Stop this immediately! You will obey! OBEY! OBEY!"_** The Jade daleks surrounded the supreme and moved towards it. " ** _Why won't you obey! Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** The Jade Daleks boxed the supreme in making it unable to even move it's weapon. Kai walked up to the trapped supreme dalek as the rest of the surviving daleks fled. " ** _Emergency temporal shift!"_** a surviving drone shouted. All the daleks disappeared in a flash of light including the Supreme and the three jade daleks. Of course Kai called his jade army back and a bunch of jade amulets reappeared on his belt. A sudden rainstorm extinguished any fires that were still burning. I charged at Kai with my lance but he snatched it out of my grip and snapped it in half. I sliced at him with my metal claws then smacked him with my tail feathers. I jumped into the air and a barrage of knifes rained down on him.

Kai wrapped one of his chainblades around my foot and pulled me to the ground. I landed with a thud and was then dragged before kai. Maybe I shouldn't have fired my cannon at him. Po was standing in the distance, "Don't just sit there!" I shouted, "Help me!" "Sorry Lord Shen," Po said, "I'm afraid it's too late for you…" "Give me a second chance," I shouted, "Help me!" "You had your second chance…and you blew it Shen said," tigress replied. And then Skipper appeared, "Nobody deserves to become a mindless servent to that manic!" He shouted, "Not even someone as villianous as him! Nobody else get's their chi stolen today! Not even him. GET IN THEIR AND HELP!" "It's too late," Shifu said as the remaining chainblade was wrapped around me. "It's seems you can't save everyone," I said with comtempt, "even those you don't deserve to be saved." A sea of green overtook my vision as the last of my head turned to jade. Everything went dark and then I knew no more….

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Jade Penguins!

10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We all stared in fear shocked at how quickly Shen's demise took place. Kai clutched the jade amulet that was once Lord Shen then placed it on his belt. Kai picked up the two pieces of Shen's lance and laughed, "Now was too easy." "Too easy?" Skipper said, "even with the daleks…and the…" "Silence!" Kai said. "Fall back," Skipper said, "Fall back! Do not engage! Do not engage!" "Skipper we can take him," Private said. "No we can not," Skipper said, "You saw how easily he took down Lord Shen!" "But skipper…" "That's an order private!" Skipper shouted. "yes listen to your leader!" Kai said, "Run away! Run away like the overgrown chickens you are!" "What did you say," I said. "You heard me! Overgrown chickens!" Kai said.

"WE'RE PENGUINS!" I shouted, "And you just messed with the wrong penguins!" "why I 'outta," Rico said. "You do not insult us like that," Private said "I specifically told you not to engage!" Skipper shouted. "Sorry Skipper," I said, "but we will not stand down after an insult like that!" "He wants you to respond to that!" Skipper shouted, "tactical retreat! Tactical retreat!" "No more running," I said, "That YAK is going down!" "Knock, Knock," Kai said. "Um…who's there?" Private said. "Interrupting beatdown!" "Interruping beat…" SMASH. Kai slammed into Private and wrapped his chainblade around him. We watched in horror as Private turned to jade and appeared on Kai's belt. "He was too easy…Make me think your not as tough as you say you are." Rico got angry at this and hacked up his rocket launcher. "Rico! Lower you weapon! Fall back that's an order!" Skipper shouted. Rico ignored him and fired his rocket launcher.

The rocket flew towards Kai but he caught it with one hand and flung it back towards rico. The rocket flew back into the rocket launcher and exploded. Rico was knocked across the zoo and was down but not out. Rico hacked up his flamethrower and sent a barrage of fire at Kai. Kai walked towards rico thru the river of fire seemly unscathed. Kai stood direct in front of Rico just long enough for rico to register that he was not burning. Kai ripped the flamethrower out of rico's flippers and broke it into a million pieces. Rico fall back hacking up a RPG launcher and tried to use that to take out Kai. Kai caught the rocket powered gernade and sent it flying out into the city. Their was a loud explosion followed by some random guy shouting, "My car! That's it I'm done driving to work! Taxi!" "that guy's car insurance must be thru the roof," I muttered.

Rico hacked up his spare bazooka and fired that only for that to get snatched out of his flippers. Rico hack up a crowbar only for that to get knocked out of his flippers. Several kinds of explosives came and went as Kai grabbed all of them and threw them in random direction. "My car!" "my cab!" "My bus!" "My pickup truck!" "My patrol car!" "I told you those penguins were up to no good!" Officer X shouted. "Yeah right! Penguin man!" someone else shouted. "It's seems your bag of tricks are running on empty," Kai said. Rico releashed a cloud of Cheezy dibble dust into Kai's eyes. "Ah! That burns!" Kai said knocking rico across the zoo, "You will pay for that!" Rico hacked up a chainsaw and edged closer, "Whahahaha!" Kai backed off in fear until his was backed against a wall. "Let's not be hasty!" Kai said as Rico and the buzzing chainsaw got closer. Just when Kai seemed to be ready to beg for mercy he flipped the jade amulet of private to the ground. A Jade version of Private appeared between Rico and Kai. Rico saw Private and lowered his chainsaw, "Private?" Rico said. "Rico that's not private…not anymore. That just an empty shell The Private we know is gone! That's a mindless warrior Not Private!" I shouted. Rico didn't seem to believe me and dropped his chainsaw. Kai noticed the opened and took it making Jombie Private attack rico knocking all the fight out of him. Kai smiled victoriously as he took Rico's chi and turned him into a Jombie. The Jade warriors that were once Private and Rico headed my way.

"Just you and me science boy," Kai said. I hit Jombie rico in the stomach and my Ion cannon landed by my feet. I picked it up and fired a beam of ions at Kai. Kai seemed to soak up the ions and then ripped the weapon out of my hands. I hit jombie rico in the stomach again and trained my plasma blaster at Kai. Kai ripped that out of my hands as well and snapped it in half. I keep hitting Rico's stomach until the space-time teleport was hacked up. I hit kai over the head which confused him long enough for me to take out my shrink ray. I then blasted Kai with the shrink ray and he became ridicously small. "I demand you Return me to my proper size!" Kai shouted as Po picked him up. "Not so big and bad now are we?" Po mocked. "Unhand me!" Tiny Kai shouted, "I will have you chi!" Kai unleashed his Jade army only to find that they were also affected by the shrink ray. "In your face!" I said, "This proves that science thrumps magic!"

"What sorcery is this!' Kai shouted. "It's not sorcery!" I said, "it's Science! Science is stronger the brute force or magic!" And then to my shock Kai returned to his normal size. "what was that about Science thrumping magic?" Kai said as he got me into a chokehold. "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted from the distance, "You should have ran when you still had the chance!" Kai wrapped his chainblades around me and I was instantly immoblized. I felt weak as my lifeforce, chi, everything was drained from me and my body started to turn to jade. "With you three out of the way," Kai said, "Now I can go after your leader…" "going after skipper," I said as the Jade reached my neck, "will be the biggest mistake you will ever make!" "Starting a battle you can't win is the biggest mistake you ever made penguin," Kai retorted. The jade reached the bottom of my beak and before my head turned complete to jade I managed to have the last word, "You underestimate Skipper…Big Mistake! And it will be the last one you'll ever make." The last of my head turned to jade and then everything went blank…

(end of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Last one standing

11:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski!" I shouted as my second-in-command disappeared in a flash of green. "Well Skipper it's just you and me," Kai said. "And me," Po said as he walked up. "and us," Viper said as Tigress and Shifu arrived. "Never again!" Kai shouted wrapping his blades around Viper, tigress, and shifu. "No!" Po shouted as Shifu and the remaining members of the furious five turned to jade and then into balls of light. The balls of chi that were Kowalski, shifu, tigress, and viper flew on to kai's belt. "Releash my friends," Po said. "No I won't releash your friends," Kai said.

"You going to take his chi?" I said. "No," Kai said deploying some of his army. "Destory the panda…And bring that Penguin to me!" Shen, Blowhole, Joey, Marlene, and the other members of Kai's jade army surged towards Po. "oh no," Po said. Meanwhile I found myself surrounded by my former team. Jombie Private and Kowalski grabbed onto me while Rico hacked up a jade rocket launcher. The three of them looked at me with blank emotionless stares while Kai spoke thru them, "You put up a nice fight skipper…but I'm afraid that makes me more determined to take your chi." I jumped up into the air and corkscrewed the jade creatures that were once my comrades. I then jumped up again and performed my omega-boom leaving a gaint scorchmark on the ground. Kai was a little burnt but still standing and clapping, "that almost hurt."

Kai sent another one of his jade warrior at me and this one looked like…Dave!? Jombie Dave attacked me with his tentaceles and dragged me before Kai. "Now I'll take your…" "Shakabooey!" Po shouted as he used the iron belly technique on Kai knocking him across the zoo. "Oh that is beyond annoying!" Kai shouted. The distraction caused Jombie dave to releash his grip enough to allow me to escape. "Wow!" I said, "Your really dumb as a jombie!" Po punched Jombie dave in the face then held his paw, "Ow!" Po said. That one punch was enough to smash Jombie dave to bits. A ball of chi flew from where dave stood and flew back towards Kai. "That's it's no more Mr. nice spirit!" Kai shouted throwing his blades at me. I turned and noticed that I was in front of the penguin habitat. There was a ramp leading up a platform with an elevator in the middle of it. The platform was the exact size and shape of the concrete glacier in the middle of the penguin habitat. I blowhole decided that if the main structure was destroyed he could destroy penguin HQ with this platform. The structure that blowhole built over the penguin, lemur, otter, and chimp habitats was still standing in all it's oppressive metal glory was above that.

I ended up on the platform directly above the penguin habitat. From this vantage point I saw the last of blowhole's forces shattered in small camps throughtout the zoo and central park beyond. Kai was now charging up the ramp let out a barrage of insults and put-downs. His shouting fell on deaf ears as I boarded the elevator and ascended to blowhole's structure. I stepped off the elevator and had a sword pointed at my face. "What do we have here," the owner of the sword said. It was a wolf soldier that probably didn't get Shen's memo to return to their time. "What should we do?" another wolf said. "We Toture him," the wolf with the sword replied. "but lord Shen told us to drop any intruders from the roof." "The battle is over," the wolf said, "and Lord Shen is currently under the beck and call of Kai! And need I remind you that Kai is our boss now!"

"Wait you work for kai now?" I said. "It was either help him or join his army of mindless Jombies," another wolf said. And then the entire structure shock knocking my captors to the ground. I looked out the window out to the vast platform and saw a look-out tower fall to the pavement below. There was nobody in the tower but then it slammed into a gun turrent that had gunners inside. Both towers fell and landed on top of a gaint crossbow which splitered on impact. A water tower then fell over onto a airship that was just undocked and was moving away. The balloon on top exploded blowing out the windowing and causing some the metal of one of the supporting struts to catch fire and start to melt. There was a loud groaning sound as the entire platform tilted dangerously to one side.

The sound of the elevator shift snapping below rattled the structure. "Engage the emergency supports!" the wolf shouted as everything not bolted down started to slide towards the faultering side. A wolf pushed a button and the platform returned to it's normal horizontal position. "What was that?" I said. "Emergency supports," the wolf replied. "What emergency supports?" I said. "We lowered the structure to be closer to the ground," another wolf said. "we may have smashed the top of the rock in the lemur habitat to bits but nobody's going to miss that." I run out of the small building and out on to the platform proper. Blowhole set up his own little town on this platform complete with a café, stores, and streets. The elevator shift contiuned up past the central building and up towards three more platforms that were all armed to the teeth with anti-aircraft guns and missile turrents.

I rushed down a "street" as one of the tanks at the front entrance use some debris as a ramp onto the structure. Great not only do I have to worry about Kai I also have to deal with whatevers left of Blowhole's forces. The tank has the stereotypical camo paintjob and it's gun was pointed in my direction. And then a laser beam hit it and it exploded it's part smashing thru the windows in some of blowhole's buildings. A trio of daleks stood where the tank used to be their glares filled with hatred(what do you expect their Daleks). " ** _Ex…"_** Kai landed behind the daleks and the shockwave turned them into rubble. Kai spun his blades as he approached and the sound of metal scraping against metal filled the air. He brought fourth two of his jaleks(Jade Daleks) and sent them towards me. Another Tank drove up a ramp and landed with a loud metallic clang behind kai and fired. The Jaleks were destroyed before they could even think about attacking.

Kai wrapped his chain blades around the tank's turrent. He lifted both of the blades and then spun the tank thru the air. The tank spun slowly at first and then picked up speed and once kai was sastfied he releashed the chains. The tank flew thru the air towards me, I jumped out of the way and in slow motion avoided the tank. The tank smashed into the central building and exploded creating a massive hole. I looked down into the hole and my eyes widened in shock. The platform where the shift ascended from had collapsed taking penguin HQ with it. The penguin pool was bone-dry, cracked, and had a massive hole in the middle. The platform and probably most of the elevator shift had crashed all the way down to top secret level sixteen.

The smaller platform was now resting where one of the backup superplanes used to be. The biplanes were off to one side completely intact the rubble just feet from their position. The last two tanks that were at the front gate appeared and started to randomly fire destroying the rest of the buildings on the remains of the structure. Kai wrapped his blades around one of the tanks and spun it around smashing it into the remaining tank. There was a massive explosion that destroyed one corner of the massive platform. The caused it to lurch to one side towards the lemur habitat. The perimeter fence of the habitat was obliterated and julian's throne was smashed. The lemur's bounce-house was ripped and quickly flattened out as the Air escaped.

The wooden panels decorated with tribal designs fell off revealing the carving of a lion standing on it's back legs. The distinctive rock was cracked in several places and looked ready to crumble to dust. The plastic volcano that was the signature of Julian's "kingdom" was simply gone. I quickly realize that the remains of the brick wall that surrounded the habitat was starting to crack. I ran the other way towards the hole in the middle of the massive platform and divebombed towards the penguin habitat and the HQ sized hole. Kai took a step forward but then must have seen the massive drop and escaped before the platform became unstable. I guess even a spirit warrior has to worry about broken bones. I landed in the ruins of Kowalski's lab which was somehow still standing. Sparks were flying off of some of Kowalski's equipment and a few small chemical fires were blazing. Ruined inventions littered the floor and Kowalski's tools were shattered.

The state of Kowalski's lab was not shocking as Kowalski's lab being destroyed is a common occurance. "I seen worst," I said. And then Kai landed behind me, "Ready to have you chi taken?" "Not a chance," I said. "I will take your chi!" Kai said holding up his blade. I backed up into a table and a laser rolled to the ground in front of me. I picked it up and said, "let's not!" I lasered the blade that was raised slicing it off the chain. It clanged to the ground behind him. "What was that!" Kai said, "You could put an eye out with that thing!" I lasered the remaining blade and Kai held up his chains and roared in anger. He charged into me and knocked us both into the abyss that was once penguin HQ.

We fell past the remains of the basement and then past all the secret levels. We flew past storage, the UFO of unknown origin, the gaint eye, All the levels that I will not tell you about, level thirteen: untested and unnamed inventions, the dalek lockdown, and the secondary HQ before making a hard landing in the vehical storage/aircraft hanger. The elevator shift from blowhole's platform had crashed into the level below but thankfully missed the anti-matter fusion reactor core. Kai has fastened a blade out a piece of the backup super-plane. The chimps were at the other side of the hanger building a new super-plane. They were using cars, trucks, buses, scrap metal, and parts salvaged from the plane that was destroyed in rome. Two crashed north wind jets were also being scraped for parts. They failed to notice me or Kai standing in the middle of the hanger. mason walked up and said, "Skipper, your not supposed to be down here yet."

Kai rushed towards the super-plane under construction and destroyed it. All chimps dropped the parts they were carrying to the plane and glared at kai in frustration. "enough games Skipper!" Kai shouted, "My patience is wearing thin! Let me take your chi!" "And join your jade army?" I said, "No thank you!" "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," I said, "give up now!" Kai eyes narrowed and he releashed his jade army. "So that's how you want to play it," I said. Kowalski, Rico and Private we at the front of the jade army. Po landed behind me, "about time you showed…" I turned around and was shocked to find that Po was now made of jade. "Oh no," I said. "Shadoosh," Kai said in a mocking tone as Jombie Po belly-slammed me. Jombie PO grabbed me by the flipper and had his pinky raised. "Oh no," I said, "the wuxi finger hold." Jombie po releashed me from the finger hold. Kai's voice boomed out of all the jombies, "Like I would allow you to die! That would be such a waste of your chi!" "Where are you Kai!" I shouted. A rhino stepped forwards and in Kai's voice said, "You can not escape the mightly kai!" "You speaking in third person now!" I said. Kai voice boomed out of jombie blowhole, "They don't call me the master of pain for nothing!" "Stop hiding behind your Jombies!" I said, "Face me!" Kai spoke thru Jombie Private, Rico, and Kowalski, "Who dares threaten the Beast of Vengenace! The Maker of Widows!"

"Get rid of your Jombies and fight me in flipper-to-hoof combat! One on one! Mono-e-mono! Man on man! Penguin on yak!" "I was once the supreme warlord of china," Kai said speaking thru jombie shen, "and once I take your chi! I will become the supreme warlord of the world!" Kai appeared in front of me his jade army blocking off my escape. "You wanted to fight me!" Kai said, "I will break you spirit and then I will take you chi!" And then a bunch of daleks showed up and the hanger filled with dalek voices, " ** _Skipper you will pay for imprisoning us!"_** " ** _Daleks can not be contained!" "You will pay for you crimes!" "You will be exterminated!" "Seek! locate! destroy!" "Seek! Locate! Exterminate!" "All lifeforms will be exterminated!" "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exter…"_** "SILENCE!" Kai shouted sending his Jaleks at the daleks. The Daleks made quick work of the jaleks and surprisingly that jaleks returned to behind daleks. " ** _Exterminate Kai!"_** the supreme dalek announced now that it was freed from Kai's control. " ** _Kai will be exterminated!"_** the special weapons dalek announced. I looked up to see the last of the structure that blowhole built being disintegrated by a dalek ship. Kai yelled in frustration and unleashed a blast of chi that sent the daleks up towards the surface. The Daleks and their ship fled the area(well at least one of the eyesores blowhole put up is gone.

Kai took a step forward and so then his army of jade figures. "Now if there is no more distractions!" Kai shouted, "let's fight!" "Yes we," I said, "but on my terms!" "What are your terms!" "If you win I'll tell you where you can get all the chi you want…and then you can take my chi," I said, "But If I win you will releash all the chi you have taken then go back to the spirit realm and never return to the earth!" "I accept you terms!" Kai said hold out his hoof. I shook it and then we bowed respectfully. "Now!" Kai said as the jade army present assorted weapons left over from blowhole's occupation, "Choose your weapon!" But before I could pick anything their was a flash of light and a massive explosion. The explosion turned Kai's army too dust and the chi orbs returned to his belt. As Kai and I stood back up staring at each other in shock, "What was that?" Kai said.

We both turned towards the epicenter of the explosion. We were shocked to find a snow leapord standing in the middle of the explosion. "Finally!" he said, "solid ground." "Who are you?" Kai asked. "Tai lung!" he said, "now if you excuse me I have to hunt down Master Shifu and Po!" "The Master shifu and po you mentioned," Kai said held up two jade amulets, "do they have to have any resemble to these two!" jade Shifu and Po appeared in front of Kai, "You're a bit late I already defeated them." "Impressive," Tai Lung said, "Now I guess I'll defeat you!" "What?" Kai said. "Surrender now it will be easier!" "Do you even know who I am!" Kai said, "I am Kai!" "Kai?," Tai lung said, "You mean the master of pain, beast of venengace, maker of widows, Supreme warlord of china Kai?" "Yes," Kai replied. "Then our battle will be legendary!" Tai lung said, "and your weakness will be your downfall!"

(end of chapter four)


	6. Chapter Five: Kai Vs Tai Lung

Penguin HQ, Secret Level Sixteen hanger

12:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kai's POV)

"Then our battle will be legendary!" Tai lung said, "and your weakness will be your downfall!" Weakness? What weakness? Tai lung charged at me and tried several nerve attacks hitting all my pressure points. "Ha!" I said, "Did Oogway teach you that? I am a spirit warrior…Nerve attacks don't hurt me!" "Oogway!?" Tai lung said, "He denied me my destiny! He refused to give me the dragon scroll which was rightfully mine! And then he gave it to some…big fat panda!" "I thought the dragon scroll was blank," Skipper muttered. "Wait?" I said, "The Dragon scroll…The legendary scroll where you can hear a butterfly's wing beat…is blank! That sounds exactly like something Oogway would do!"

"It doesn't matter that the scroll was blank! It was supposed to belong to me! I was supposed to be the dragon warrior!" I smirked and said, "then behold the true Dragon warrior!" "What?" Skipper said. I unclipped my secret weapon and Jombie Ke-pa appeared between me and Tai lung. Tai lung smashed thru the Jade dragon and shouted, "Don't mock me with your jewelry army!" Tai lung shouted as he charged at me. He grabbed me and in with a shout of rage jumped up into the air then hit me with a barrage of punches. "Arghhhhh!" He shouted. I grabbed his fist at the last moment and body slammed him into the ground. "Ooh," Skipper said, "that got to hurt."

Tai lung cotiuned to hit and punch me in frustration and I used that to my advantage. I grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him. "It seems your weakness will be your downfall," I said. "What weakness would that be?" Tai lung asked weakly. I threw him across the room and then brought fourth my jade army. I gripped the amulet that was Oogway…just in case. Tai lung was strong smashing thru my jade army like it was paper. Shen was obliterated, the gorillas didn't stand a chance, and the penguins were just completely useless against him. All the chi returned to my belt as amulets and soon nothing but smashed jade stood between me and Tai lung.

Tai lung charged only to find Oogway in his way. "You made me use Oogway!" I shouted charging head first at him. The snow leapord got the blunt of my horns and was quickly pinned down by jade Oogway. "Seems your not as strong as you think Oogway," Tai lung said, "Now your reduced to nothing more then a servent." I dismissed and the orb of chi returned to being the jade amulet of Oogway hanging from my neck. The jade army had taken it's toll on Tai lung but still he stood their defiantly. I had enough of that guy and threw the remains of my chainblades towards him. He dodged one of the chains but not the other one…and that will be enough. The chain wrapped around tai lung and he struggled. "I'm disappointed," I said, "that battle wasn't as legendary as you promised." Tai lung stopped struggling and even without the blades and chains still turned his body to jade. "who will stop you now?" Tai lung said. "Nobody can stop me," I replied, "you were this close to defeating me…so close but yet so far." Tai lung's head turned to jade and the orb of chi flew towards my belt. "Your chi is strong," I said holding the amulet, "I will put it to good use.

And then to my frustration a wheezing groaning sound filled the air. "Now what!" I said. "Oh your in trouble now," Skipper said as a blue box materialized before me. Police phone box? What's a Police phone box? And what is a phone anyway? The doors opened and a gray-haired man stepped out, "Kai! Master of Pain! Beast of Vengence! And Maker of Widows! Your reign of terror ends now!" "Who are you?" I said. "I am the Doctor!" the man replied. "The Doctor?" I said, "Doctor Who?" "Just the doctor," He said. "You think you can stop me human?" I said. "No not human," he replied, "Timelord…" "well then Timelord you time has just ran out!" I said.  
(end of chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: Kai and The Doctor

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"well then Timelord you time has just ran out!" Kai said. "Not going to work." Kai attached his makeshift blade to one of his chains and flung it towards the doctor. The Blade bounced harmlessly off the TARDIS's shields. "Never a good idea," the doctor said aiming his sonic in the direction of kai. A blast of sound filled the air knocking kai off his feet. The TARDIS doors closed and suddenly it lurged forwards and knocking into kai knocking him across the hanger. The TARDIS slid to a halt and the door opened. The Doctor stepped out but remained within the TARDIS's force field sphere of influence.

"What did you pudding brains get yourselves into this time?" The Doctor asked. Kai came ranning screaming from the other side of the hanger, "Nobody bests kai!" The Doctor stepped aside and let Kai charge into the depths of the TARDIS. Kai got turned around and ended up charging back out of the TARDIS towards the other end of the hanger. Kai stopped himself before he got too far and turned around. "What Sorcery is this!" Kai said. "Well when you run headfirst towards a dimensionally transcendent time-machine this confusion is bound to happen," The Doctor said.

"What?" Kai said now even more confused. "Stop being such a pudding brain," The Doctor said, "It bigger on the inside!" "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!" Kai shouted. "This is my TARDIS," the Doctor said clearly annoyed that he had to explain this to yet another person, "It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space…it travels anywhere in time and space." "Fantastic!" Kai said, "You little box will serve me nicely! I could steal the chi of thousands across time and space! And add to my vast jade army! Thank you Doctor! I will not steal you chi!" "One problem," The Doctor said, "it's mine…and your not getting my TARDIS." "I'm just going to have to kill you for it then," Kai said. "good luck with that," I muttered. "What?" Kai said. "Many have tried," The Doctor replied. "then I guess I'm the one who will finally succeed," Kai said.

And the entire hanger filled with, " ** _The Doctor will be exterminated!" "All Dalek forces will exterminate the Doctor!" "The fall of the dalek city will be avenged!" "You will pay for turning our sewers against us!"_** "Sewers?" I said. "Its…complicated," The Doctor replied. "Why do these metal can keep interrupting!" " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert! Kai detected!"_** " ** _We must follow the emperors orders he must not be engaged at all costs!" "This is only the beginning doctor! Missy will lead us to victory!"_** ** _"_** ** _Emergency temportal shift!"_** "Missy?" The Doctor said, "I shouldn't have left her on Skaro…I knew this would happen."

"anyway…" Kai said, "where were we?" And then a bunch of Cyber-men teleported in, " **all lifeforms will be upda…"** Kai had fastened another makeshift blade and launched both of his "blades" at the nearest cybermen. It started to turn to jade but when it was halfway jadefied the process started to reverse. "What?" Kai said. " **Upgrade in Process!** ** _"_** And then to Kai's horror a bunch of cyber-mites started to crawl across his chains towards him. " **You will be upgraded!** ** _"_** "What?" Kai said. " **You belong to us! You will become like us! You will be upgraded!** ** _"_** "No I will not become like you!" Kai said. " **please stand still your will be upgraded shortly.** ** _" "_** **Welcome to the new cyberiad! Please stand by you will be upgraded.** ** _" "_** What no!" Kai said, "I am Kai I will not be upgraded" as the cyber-mites approached. " **Do not fear…We will remove your fear…and your anger…and your pain! Upgrade is compulsory!"**

The first cybermite reached Kai but then Kai shouted in rage and a massive blast of chi knocked the cybermen aside. " **Alert! Alert! Emotional Influx! Emotional Influx! Overload! Overload…"** And then all the cybermen blow their heads off and fell to the ground. The last surviving cyber-mite crawled away and a bunch of cybermats landed on kai from above. "What are these!" kai said the cybermat started to zap him with electricity. He releashed another blast of chi that knocked all the cybermat off of him. But the Doctor activated his sonic at the same time causing kai to be blasted into the TARDIS. "come on!" The Doctor said, "before he wakes up." I walked into the TARDIS after the doctor. The doors closed behind me while The Doctor was running around the console flipping switches. Kai's unconscious body was slumped against one of the bookshelves on the second level of the console room.

Books were shattered all over the console room, "he's not waking up anytime soon," I said. "Good," The Doctor replied, "because he's not going to be happy when we arrive at our destination." "Where are we going?" I said. The Doctor grabbed the dematerialization lever and turned to me a grin, "The Spirit Realm!" The sound of dematerialization filled the console room and the TARDIS returned to the time vortex. The entire room shock as the TARDIS contiuned on it's flight. The Cloister bell rang and the console sparked while the lights started to act up flashing and flickering randomly. "We're leaving the world of the living the TARDIS doesn't like that one bit," The Doctor shouted. And then the TARDIS stopped suddenly causing more books to fly off the shelves. The sound of the TARDIS materialization filled the room followed by utter silence. "Welcome to the spirit realm!" The Doctor replied opening the doors. The Spirit realm…what could possible go wrong with that…

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Seven: Battle of The Spirit Realm

The Spirit Realm

(Skipper's POV)

we found ourselves on the steps of a building that looked supiciously like The Jade Palace. Floating around in the distance was various cliffs and buildings. A island with a pear tree floated past along with what looked like part of the great wall of china. "The Spirit realm," The Doctor said, "not as crowded as I thought it would be." "Unless the Cybermen downloaded all of them," I muttered sarcastically. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something clever but Kai cut him off. Kai stood in front of the open doorway of the TARDIS and said, "You brought me back!" Kai shouted, "To the spirit realm!"

Doctor snapped his fingers sealing off the Tardis just in case. "This ends now," I said now in battle stance. "My bag of tricks is far from empty," Kai said throwing a amulet behind him. A massive jade dragon appeared behind him. "ke-pa?" I said. "Well it was," Kai replied. And then there was an explosion of Chi that knocked us all to the ground and shattered Ke-pa. But instead of returning to Kai's belt the Dragon was turned back to normal. "What?" Kai said. Ke-pa glared at kai then without saying a word he left flying deeper into the spirit realm.

"Now that was ackward," I said. Kai grabbed me by the head and glared at me. "Put me down!" I said. With his other hand he knocked The Doctor Back into the TARDIS. Then with a snap of his fingers the TARDIS started to dematerialize. With a wheezing groaning sound the TARDIS was gone leaving me alone with Kai in the spirit realm. "You take my chi," I said, "then what? You will never be sasfied will you?" "I will take all the chi!" Kai said, "who gonna stop me? You?" Oh…didn't think of that. I noticed that the Po amulet was missing and laughed. "What's so funny?" Kai said. "Skadoosh," I said. "wha?" Kai said. Po belly slammed Kai catching him completely by surprise. "What? Po? How did you!" Kai said. "Kai! Master of Pain, Beast of venegence, Maker of widows," Po said, "You just messed with the Dragon Warrior!" "do you think I'll spare you?" Kai said, "I'll just steal your chi again!" "How about you spare me the chit-chat!" Po said. "but…" "Chit-chat!" "I will take his chi!" "Chitty-chitty-chit-chat!" Po said.

"I have no time for this," Kai said noticing that I was gone. "You really shouldn't leave these's weapons laying around," I shouted in a structure that looked like the destroyed part of the Tower of the Sacred Flame. One of Shen's cannons…or rather something that looked like one of shen's cannons just happened to be waiting. Kai's chainblades flew at the tower and pulled causing it to spin wildly. It slam into one of the floating cliffs and the tower came to rest at the bottom of the steps. I got out but the Kai charged at me and knocked me into the floating great wall of china. A chinese ship in all it's glory floated by and I jumped onto it. Kai came up from below and smashed thru the center of the ship casuing it to split in half.

I found myself back on the spirit great wall of china. "This ends now!" Kai said using his chainblades to send a massive lion statue in my direction. A terracotta warrior floated pasted and I jumped up and took the sword in it's molded hands. I sliced thru the lion statue(this is the spirit realm so that's possible) but my sword got shattered in the process. Kai had grabbed a floating spear and flung it in my direction. Jade Tai lung appeared behind me and hit me with a nerve attack. Jade Crane came out of nowhere and knocked me into the air where Jade Viper was waiting. Viper tied me up and Jade Tigress punched me to the other side of the spirit realm. I landed in the middle of what looked like a japanese garden. A terracotta warrior with a crossbow was there too completely out of place. A gold dragon statue floated past overhead as stars sparkled in the distance.

I could have swore that I seen a faint image of earth in the distance as well. The piece of the spirit realm was shattered by Kai landing behind me. "There is nowhere you hide in the spirit realm!" Kai said, "I have all the advantages here!" The TARDIS broke into the Spirit realm but lighting was flashing and it was making the worst sound I ever heard. The TARDIS was bounced back out of the spirit and everything was quiet. Well…Almost. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kai as he charged. I grabbed the terracotta warrior's crossbow and started to fire. Kai summoned master Porcupine, two jade rhinos, and the master badger twins(I have been paying attention…try to keep up). The arrows bounced harmlessly off the jade creatures. I abandoned the crossbow and ran straight off the floating island to the weightlessness of the spirit realm itself. Kai tried to throw a terracotta horse at me but failed. Monkey appeared out of nowhere and knocked me aside. Then crane hit me, followed by mantis, viper, and tigress. I got Lord Shen's lance in my face and then Blowhole's laser beam. I got punched in the face by a gorilla.

I was smashed thru the floating great wall of china by master thundering rhino. I got paralyzed by tai lung and throw across the realm by burt. Julian slapped me in the face and I got kicked and punched by Kowalski, Rico, and Private. I landed on a beach that looked like to was ripped from Madagascar. Complete with the cargo ship, marty's hut, and Jade Fossa. Jade Fossa? The jade Fossa attacked knocking me into a spirit tree and then I got attacked by…General Shinjin? The snow monkey keep hitting me barely giving me a chance to attack. I studied everything he know but still I'm not match for him. Shinjin grabbed a stick and hit me over the head with it. I Corkscrewed but ended up bounced off his jade skin. I found one of shen's cannons and fired. It didn't destroy General Shinjin but it did smash him into a tree.

Kai touched down holding the sword of general Shinjin. I grabbed the sword of heroes(which was randomly floating around) and charged him. Kai meet my blade with his and disarmed me. He then hit me in to gut, "Give up now Penguin," Kai said, "it will be easier." "Never," I said throwing a durian into his face. I turned to run by kai grabbed me, "Now don't you look fluffy and harmless. Ha!" Kai said. "Hey! Kai!" Po said, "let do this already! I'm hungry and the Kitchen closes in a hour!" Po runs over the heads of the jade fossa and punched Kai with a burst of energy. Kai was knocked into a cliff by the momentum. "Oh that's got to hurt," I said. Kai jumped at us and punch Po in the stomach knocking him back.

"No more interruptions!" Kai shouted, "we finish this." And then a shadow appeared, "Yes we do!" Po said sitting on the head of Ke-pa. "Prepare to die," Ke-pa said. "I'm immortal I can not die!" "Well so am I and look where that got me!" Ke-pa said, "You are dying mortal." "I am not Mortal!" Kai shouted throwing the sword of general shinjin at Ke-pa. Ke-pa releashed a barrage of fire that destroyed the blade. Kai jumped toward Po sliced off one of Ke-pa's horns and knocked po off the dragon's head. Kai threw a jade dragon statue into Po sending him back to the spirit Jade Palace. The floating great wall of china destroyed the top of the palace before obliterating the Tower of The Sacred Flame.

I jumped into the battle and using my momentum knocked Kai into the same area. Po was now floating inside a gaint dragon made of chi. "What?" Kai said, "again?" Po blasted a blast of chi at me activating my chi. I was surrounded by a gaint T-rex made of chi. "your going down Kai!" I shouted the T-rex moving it's mouth at the same time. Kai was shocked at this and Po used this to his advantage hitting him the head with Oogway's staff. Kai in a fit of rage deployed his entire Jade army leaving his chi depleted. "Skipper!" Po shouted, "You know what you have to do." "Yes I do Dragon Warrior," I said saluting the panda. Po saluted me back and then we bowed respectfully.

As the entirety of Kai's Jade army charged at me I send my Chi in the shape of a T-rex in the direction of kai. "You think you can stop me now Kai!" I shouted, "IF you want my chi! Come and get it!" Kai slowed backup but the Chi T-rex being pure energy went right thru his army. The T-rex charge forward and was absorbed into Kai. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" Kai said, "You are a fool Skipper. Now I will destroy you with you chi!" "Wait for it," Po said. "Wait…" Kai said as he started to shake uncontrollably. "Too much! Too much! Too Much!" Kai shouted as jade amulets started to come off of his belt. "You will pay for this Skipper!" Kai shouted as he started to glow with energy! "What's the matter?" I said, "Bit off more then you could chew?" Kai was now shouting in pain, "Take it back! Take it back!"

"You take it…you pay for it," I replied. Kai was shaking more violently, "Oh…No! Ahhhhhhh!" He exploded with a blast of chi that pushed us deeper into the spirit realm. And Kai was no more not even a speck was left of him. "so…um…Now what?" I said as some of the amulets returned to earth while others drifed off to the far reaches of the spirit realm. "Well it looks like someone wants to talk to you," Po said. "Who?" I said. "me…" a voice said behind me.

(end of chapter Seven)


	9. Epilouge: Welcome back to earth

Penguin HQ

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We all found ourselves back in central park and no longer jade warriors. "Ah! I'm still green!" Mantis shouted, "Oh wait…that's my usually green." "What…what happened?" Shen said. "blowhole is back!" Blowhole shouted laughing evily. "Joey had the strangest dream…it wasn't a dream was it mate?" Joey said. "Maurice," Julian said, "I had the most horrible nightmare! I was jade, and I was cold, and I was controlled by a immortal madman!" "It wasn't a dream King Julian," Maurice said. "I was a Jombie!" Mort said. "Well at least it's over Julian," Marlene said. Lord Shen was shouting at his gorillas, "Why did you let me send my forces away!"

Bada and Bing were just shocked that the two gorillas were afraid of a bird. Lord Shen turned to the wolf I saw earlier, "And You what part of return to our time do you not understand!" "sorry sir, It won't happen again," the wolf said. "It better not," Shen replied. "So," Burt said, "is it over?" "Not quiet," Shifu said. "Master Shifu is right," I said, "Skipper is still missing." "where would he have gone?" Private said, "He didn't abandon us did he?" "No way," Rico said. "Skipper didn't abandon us he's probably defeating Kai right now," I said. "Who on earth are you?" Shen asked turning to a snow leapord. "Tai lung," Tigress said. "Oh the last person I wanted to see," Tai lung said. "Who are you?" Shen asked. "I am Tai lung you better watch you mouth peacock," he said.

Shen was dumbfounded and left without making any more threats. Roger looked around in shock, "I'm sorry for attacking you." "You weren't yourself at the moment" I said, "You were under the control of a madman…it's not your fault." "remind me not to fight chi stealing manics next time," Crane said. "I feel like I want to hit something," Tigress said. "So do I," Monkey shouted. "calm down," Viper said, "we just need to wait for Po and Skipper." "Why do I have the feeling that something happened," Private said. The TARDIS crashed landed and the twelfth doctor stepped out, "Kowalski!" The Doctor shouted, "we need to hurry before Skipper is lost to the spirit realm." "There is no need," Shifu said. "We need to get to Skipper he's alive but I'm not sure for how much longer," The Doctor said, "we need to bring him back before he's becomes trapped…" "Just wait," Shifu said, "They'll be here momentary." "Fine do it your way," The Doctor said as he returned to the inside of the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialized. "Come on Skipper," I said, "Whatever your doing do it quick!" PO then arrived in a flash of light and for a moment he appeared as the dream version of Him as the Dragon Warrior. And then that image faded and Po landed face-first on the ground below. "Skipper?" I said. "Not yet," Po said, "he's talking with Oogway and General Shinjin. "Um…why?" I said. "Probably to express their thanks."

Meanwhile The Spirit realm

(Skipper's POV)

I floated down to a small boat with the jade pieces of Oogway and General Shinjin. The amulets reformed into Master Oogway and General Shinjin and both were Dejadeified. We landed on the boat and they managed to stand on the boat. I however had to hang on just to keep from floating away. "At last Peace has finally come to the spirit realm and Kai is defeated…Hopefully for good this time," Oogway said. "sorry about your Sword Shinjin," I said. Shinjin was floating in his meditation pose, "It was just a sword," Shinjin said, "and I would rather it be destroyed then be welded by a villain as terrible as Kai. And if we were still on earth I would have mind if it was destroyed or…someone uses it to make sandwiches." "Oh…Your still mad about that," I said. "Just a little," Shinjin said. Oogway gave him a knowing look. "Fine, I'm still mad about that," Shinjin said.

"And this is probably why my brain picked Alex over you and rockgut as my spirit guide," I said. "No I picked Alex," shinjin said. "That was the intention all along," Oogway said. "Now where was I," shinjin said, "Oh yeah…Luckly this isn't earth this is the spirit realm. Nothing stay destroyed here for long. The Floating great wall of china, the spirit jade palace, and the Tower of the sacred flame all started to repair themselves until they were at their original condition. Or close to their original condition. "So I guess I'm dead now," I said, "I guess I have to stay here then." "IF you want," Shinjin said, "but I doubt floating around doing nothing is your style." "your right," I said, "it isn't…Wait? I can just decide to leave the spirit realm?" "Yes," Oogway said, "even I could return if I wanted to…it's your chose Skipper."

"That explain why Po was able to leave," I said. "Skipper please be aware the truce between you enemys and allies will end when you return," Shinjin said. "Ha! You don't have to worry," I said, "I think everyone is going to want some time off after this." "He is right you know," Oogway said. "So how does this work?" I said, "do I click my heels and say there's no place like home?" "Not complex like that," Oogway said, "This is the spirit realm not Oz…You just have to think of where you want to be." I pictured earth, the United States, New York city, the Central Park Zoo, and Kowalski, Private, and Rico. "Farewell Skipper," Oogway said, "I foresee many great things in your future!" "This is goodbye…for now," General Shinjin replied, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again." And then in a blast of chi I left the spirit realm and returned to the central park zoo.

In flash of light I found myself in the middle of the zoo surrounded by shocked faces. "I'm back!" I said. Kowalski, Rico, and Private saluted me while everyone else cheered. Even Blowhole was cheering Lord Shen however was in the corner with his gorilla soldiers glaring at everyone. "This is not the end Skipper!" Lord Shen shouted, "and Po…I will be facing you again!" And then with an evil laugh Lord Shen, his gorillas, and the few wolves that defied his orders all return to their proper time. "Well…we should probably return to our time as well," Po said. "Yes we probably should," shifu said, "I still have to live in that cave…" Kowalski handed them a space-time teleport with bamboo trim, a wooden handle, a yin and yan symbol, and some Chinese writing. "I had this one custom made," Kowalski said, "Don't lose it!" Shifu took the teleport. And then in a flash Po, The Furious Five, and Shifu return to the valley of peace. "farewell Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said, "but don't think this will delay my next plan." "Always have another plan already to go don't you," I said. "The Next plan will be flawless and I will finally have my revenge." Blowhole then left as Private asked the one question that was on everybody minds. "So…what do we do now?" We all looked around at our home and saw the damage…this is going to be a long day.

To be continued…


	10. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks 3

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one-shot)

WWIII

Defcon Five(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgement of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part three: Daleks no more


End file.
